


Sand, Seele, Sonderschicht

by Scorchmark



Category: Original Work
Genre: Best Friends, Other, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29900151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scorchmark/pseuds/Scorchmark
Summary: Zeit.Wenn sie und ihre Kollegen eins hatten, dann das. Nahezu unsterblich und mit einem Job beauftragt der definitiv eine Zukunft hatten, war Zeit das Geringste ihrer Probleme.Und gleichzeitig war es, ironischerweise, nun das, was drängte.aka Lucian und Vincent, zwei Reaper, müssen eine Sonderschicht einlegen, um eine vergessene Seele in der sandigen Wüste zu finden und zu befreien.Am besten, bevor sie zum Poltergeist wird.Und da ich nun mit der sandigen Seelen Sonderschicht nicht nur eine tolle Aliteration hinbekommen habe, sondern auch eine Verbindung zum Titel hergestellt hab, ist deinInteresse geweckt, nicht? 😁 (... so funktioniert das doch, oder?)





	Sand, Seele, Sonderschicht

**Author's Note:**

> Irgendwann im Sommer 2019 hab ich eine Freundin nach drei Wörtern gefragt, mit denen ich eine Geschichte schreiben soll.  
> die wundervollen Wörter, die sie in petto hatte waren: Kaktus, Mumie, Sonnenuhr 🤣
> 
> Tja, ich hatte dann auch etwas geschrieben, und mich letztens wieder an diese Geschichte erinnert. Hab sie nochmal gelesen und nachdem ich innerlich sehr viel  
> cringen musste, wusste ich: Das kann ich nicht auf mir sitzen lassen! 😂
> 
> Also: Hier nun das re-write eben dieser Geschichte.  
> Wenn ich es mal übersetzt habe, werde ich es als Introduction für Lucian und Vincent hinzufügen, den ich finde, man bekommt einen guten Eindruck von ihnen. 😁
> 
> Viel Spaß beim Lesen! 
> 
> Über Feedback freue ich mich immer und wenn es euch gefallen hat, lasst es mich doch mit Kudos oder einem  
> Kommentar wissen. Dann gibt's hier vielleicht auch öfter mal content 🥰

Es war ein gewöhnlicher Abend. Gewöhnlich für alle bis auf Vincent und Lucian. Die beiden hatten einen besonderen Auftrag bekommen und befanden sich zur Zeit in Vincent‘s Penthouse.  
Lucian lehnte an der teuren, schwarzen Marmor Anrichte und trank Kaffee aus einer von Vincents Tassen, auf der motivierend ‚You‘re killing it!‘ stand. Vincent war ein großer Freund von Wortwitzen  
und diese Tasse spiegelte das definitiv wieder. Nachdenklich nippte Lucian an seinem lieblings Heißgetränk, was mittlerweile allerdings kalt geworden war, und schaute aus dem Fenster auf das Lichtermeer namens Los Angeles.

„Wieso genau müssen wir das machen?“, fragte Vincent und blickte herüber zu seinem besten Freund, der immer noch aus dem riesigen Fenster sah.  
Lucian nahm noch einen Schluck Kaffee und schien weiterhin in Gedanken versunken.  
„Hallo? Erde an Lucian. Hörst du mir zu? Oder bist du mit 576 jetzt doch noch taub geworden?“, hakte er nach und Lucian musste schmunzeln.  
„Nein, ich höre dir zu“, antwortete er ruhig. „Wir sind dafür zuständig, weil wir viel Erfahrung und gerade Zeit haben.“  
Vince seufzte.  
Zeit.  
Wenn sie und ihre Kollegen eins hatten, dann das. Nahezu unsterblich und mit einem Job beauftragt der definitiv eine Zukunft hatten, war Zeit das Geringste ihrer Probleme.  
Und gleichzeitig war es, ironischerweise, nun das, was drängte.  
„‚Zeit haben.‘ Du hast ‘Urlaub’ falsch ausgesprochen“, meinte er und nun blickte Lucian ihn an.  
„Ich bin auch nicht von diesem Auftrag angetan, Vince, aber wenn wir diese Seele nicht finden, wird sie womöglich zu einem Poltergeist oder etwas noch schlimmeren.“  
Lucian mochte ihren Job noch viel weniger als Vince, allerdings war kündigen nicht wirklich eine Option. Sensenmänner, die Berufsbezeichnung war zugegebenermaßen nie akkurat  
gewesen, denn es gab auch weibliche Reaper, waren eh nie überbesetzt. Und als Person, die optisch nie älter als Mitte dreißig aussehen würde, hatte man nicht viele andere Möglichkeiten. Auch wenn sie aussahen wie Menschen, waren sie nicht menschlich.  
Mal ganz abgesehen davon, dass die höheren Ränge Aussteiger nicht duldeten.

Vince fuhr mit seiner Hand durch seine wuscheligen, roten Haare und lehnte seinen Kopf auf die Rückenlehne der braunen Luxus Ledercouch.  
„Und wie sollen wir die Seele finden? Die Erde ist nicht gerade klein“, entgegnete er.  
„Die dunkle Aura ist stark und reicht deshalb nahezu über die gesamte arabische Wüste. Es sind mehrere Reaper unterwegs und an der Suche beteiligt. Jedoch, abhängig davon was für  
ein Feingespür man für Seelenmagie hat, ist es einfacher den Ursprung der Aura zu lokalisieren“, erklärte Lucian und stellte die mittlerweile leere Tasse auf die Spüle.  
Vince blinzelte einmal nach der Erklärung.  
„Woher weißt du das alles?“  
„Weil ich, im Gegensatz zu dir, den Brief den wir bekommen haben auch gelesen habe, anstatt ein Nickerchen zu machen“, meinte Lucian trocken.  
„Das nennt sich Power-Nap“, erklärte Vince. „Und welchen Brief meinst du?“  
Mit großen grünen Augen sah er seinen Freund an und wusste genau, dass Lucian ihm nicht böse war, auch wenn er jetzt seufzte, sich an die Stirn fasste und einmal tief durch atmete.  
Es war immer noch genauso wie damals in der Schule.  
Aufgabenstellungen lesen und Hausaufgaben machen war nie Vincents Stärke gewesen. Während Lucian ein Buch nach dem anderen las, bastelte er lieber Papierflugzeuge.  
Dafür war er in den sportlicheren Fächern besser und hatte eine bessere Kondition, wenn es um physische Arbeit ging.  
Lucian plante lieber und war eher vorsichtig, Vince hingegen stürzte sich direkt ins Abenteuer.  
Kurz gesagt: Müssten die beiden etwas von IKEA aufbauen, würde Lucian die Anleitung lesen, Schritt für Schritt befolgen und das Möbelstück so zusammenbauen, dass es als Werbeobjekt herhalten könnte.  
Vince hingegen würde drauf los bauen und hinterher vermutlich drei Teile und fünf Schrauben übrig haben, ohne zu wissen, wohin sie eigentlich gehörten, aber trotzdem ein stabiles Endprodukt haben.  
Als Partner glichen sie sich aus und ergänzten sich perfekt. Aber nicht nur als Kollegen harmonierten sie, sie waren auch seit Jahrhunderten als beste Freunde unzertrennlich.  
Sie kannten einander vermutlich besser als sich selbst, weswegen Vince auch wusste, dass Lucian die Mission nicht noch länger hinauszögern wollte und Lucian wusste, wie er Vince das Abenteuer schmackhaft machen konnte.  
„Wenn du jetzt direkt mitkommst spiele ich hinterher mit dir das Videospiel mit den Rennfahrzeugen.“  
Erwartungsvoll zog er eine Augenbraue hoch und Vince musste schmunzeln.  
„Du beschreibst Mario Kart, als müsstest du ein Copyright umgehen“, lachte er, aber stand auf. „Abgemacht. Aber wir spielen die maximale Rundenzahl. Kein wenn und kein aber.“  
„Wenn du mich mit ausreichend Kaffee versorgst, gerne.“

Damit war es beschlossene Sache und die beiden teleportierten direkt in das Herz der arabischen Wüste. Dort war es sehr früh am Morgen, oder sehr spät in der Nacht. Je nachdem, wie man es sah. Dementsprechend kühl war es.  
Zwar waren beide weniger empfindlich was Temperaturen anging, aber solche Temperaturunterschiede nahmen auch sie war. In solchen Momenten ärgerte sich Vince, dass er seinen Anzug immer ohne Anzug Jacke trug.  
Lucian, mit seinem langen, schwarzen Mantel war in diesem Fall besser angezogen.

„Und jetzt?“, fragte Vince und ließ seinen Blick über das endlose Nichts aus Sand schweifen.  
„Jetzt suchen wir“, meinte Lucian und stapfte los. Motiviert waren beide nicht, aber je eher sie anfingen zu suchen, desto früher wäre das Ganze wieder vorbei.  
Und leider war es unerlässlich, dass sie die zurückgelassene Seele fanden.  
Reaper waren dafür zuständig die Seelen der Verstorbenen einzusammeln, bevor sie zu bösen Geistern oder von Dämonen gefressen wurden.  
Also blieb ihnen nichts anderes übrig, als zu suchen.

„Ich hab so viel Sand in meinem Schuh, dass es eine eigene Wüste ergibt“, jammerte Vince. „Das ist so ein widerwärtiges Gefühl.“  
„Das wäre jetzt der Teil wo ich dir sagen würde, du hättest Stiefel anziehen sollen, wenn ich nicht genau wüsste, dass du keine hast“, meinte Lucian und versuchte sich  
auf das statische Knistern in der Luft zu konzentrieren.  
„Du könntest mir welche schenken, zum Geburtstag, zum Beispiel“, schlug Vince vor und Lucian musste schmunzeln.  
„Du hast theoretisch nicht mal einen Geburtstag. Außerdem brauche ich keinen Anlass, um dir etwas zu schenken.“  
Vince musste daraufhin grinsen.  
„Recht hast du. Also-“  
Als er Lucians konzentrierten Blick sah, wurde er still.  
„Spürst du das auch?“  
„Was? Den Wind in meinen Haaren oder den Sand zwischen meinen Zehen?“  
Daraufhin kassierte Vince einen spielerischen Schlag auf den Oberarm.  
„Das hab ich gespürt“, lachte er und auch Lucian musste lachen.  
„Du bist un-„  
„-glaublich?  
„Unmöglich. Das bist du“, sagte Lucian, rollte mit den Augen, war aber genauso amüsiert wie Vince.  
„So, worauf genau wolltest du hinaus?“, fragte Vince nun wesentlich ernster.  
„Auf die Spannung in der Luft. Spürst du sie auch?“  
Vince hielt inne und konzentrierte sich. Tatsächlich war da etwas. Man konnte es leicht mit dem Gefühl der statischen Spannung vergleichen, die man spürte, wenn man  
die Hand vor einen Röhrenfernseher hielt.  
„Ja, ganz leicht. Ist das die Seele?“, antwortete er und sah zurück zu Lucian. Dieser nickte zur Bestätigung.  
„Das wird uns helfen, sie zu finden.“

Trotz des unsichtbaren Kompasses, liefen die beiden relativ lange umher und Vince hatte schnell festgestellt, dass man in einer Wüste nur sehr schlecht ‚Ich sehe was, was du nicht siehst‘ spielen kann. Denn außer Sand, Kakteen, Dünen und noch mehr Sand gab es hier nicht viel.  
Vince seufzte.  
„Würden wir uns nicht an den Sternen orientieren, würde ich sagen, wir laufen im Kreis. Wieso nimmt das hier kein Ende? Warum gibt‘s hier nicht mehr als Kakteen und Sand? Wo ist die Oase?“  
Lucian musste schmunzeln.  
„Die Oase kannst du hinterher suchen. Und so lange sind wir noch nicht unterwegs. Wie spät ist es überhaupt?“ entgegnete Lucian und stapfte die nächste Düne hoch, Vince demotiviert im Schlepptau.  
„Tja, Mr. Altmodisch, bei Nacht hilft auch keine Sonnenuhr“, scherzte Vince. „Sicher, dass du dir nicht mal eine Uhr zulegen willst?“  
„Erstens, glaube es oder nicht, hab ich mir tatsächlich eine Uhr zugelegt. Eine Taschenuhr, falls es von Bedeutung ist. Nur befindet diese sich in meinem anderen Mantel.  
Und zweitens, weiß ich, dass Mr. Unnötig-teure-Uhrensammlung immer eine Uhr trägt“, konterte er und Vince entglitten die Gesichtszüge.  
Er war leidenschaftlicher Luxusuhrensammler und scheute nicht davor diverse Unsummen für die goldenen Statussymbole hinzublättern.  
„Pah, das ist gut angelegtes Geld“, gab er zurück, bevor er fortfuhr. „In L.A. ist es gerade acht.“  
„Also sechs Uhr hier. Die Sonne geht bald auf“, stellte Lucian fest, Vince’s voriges Statement ignorierend.  
„Dann gibt‘s immerhin noch ein tolles Bild für Instagram“, meinte er halb ironisch und Lucian rollte mit den Augen. Soziale Medien waren nichts für ihn und er konnte Vince’s Begeisterung dafür nicht wirklich nachvollziehen.

Tatsächlich dauerte es nicht lange, bis die Sonne aufging.  
Allerdings hatte Vince keine Zeit eine Momentaufnahme für seine Follower zu knipsen. Das statische Knistern wurde langsam aber sicher zu einem immer lauteren Summen. Gleichzeitig fiel die Temperatur  
stetig, obwohl die Sonne immer höher stieg. Als dann viel versprechend die Silhouette einer Pyramide am Horizont erschien und die Luft anfing erdrückend zu werden, waren sich beide schnell einig, dass sie dort fündig werden würden.  
Wissend sahen sie sich an, nickten einander zu und teleportieren prompt zur Pyramide, um sich den restlichen Fußweg zu sparen.

Und sie sollten Recht behalten. An der Pyramide angelangt herrschte ein lautes Summen, die Temperatur tanzte um den Nullpunkt und die Luft war erdrückend schwer. Die vergessene Seele gab eindeutig zu verstehen, dass sie keine gute Laune hatte.  
Kurz blickten sich die beiden Reaper den Eingang suchend um. Als sie keinen entdeckten, teilten sie sich auf und liefen um die Pyramide herum. Vince wurde fix fündig und rief Lucian zu sich.  
Ein riesiger Stein blockierte den Eingang. Er schien sich vom oberen Teil der Pyramide gelöst zu haben und hatte vermutlich den Menschen dem die vergessen Seele gehörte eingesperrt.  
Vince machte sich daran, den Stein wegzuschieben und Lucian packte mit an. Übermenschlicher Kraft sei dank setzte sich der Brocken in Bewegung und gab den Blick auf den dunklen Gang im inneren der Pyramide frei.  
Zwar hatten Reaper bessere Augen als Menschen, aber komplett im Dunkeln sehen konnten auch sie nicht. Neben der Dunkelheit kam ihnen ein unangenehmer Geruch von Moder, jahrhunderte altem Staub und Verwesung in die entgegen.  
„Das hat einen leichten Horrorfilm-Moment“, kommentierte Vince, rümpfte die Nase und blickte den langen, finsteren Gang entlang.  
„Unser Leben hat generell etwas von einem Horrorfilm“, meinte Lucian, aber Vincent rollte nur mit den Augen. „Was? Wenn man so an London 1665 denkt?“  
Vince sah in mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an.  
“Was genau war da nochmal?”  
“Die Pest, Vince. Die große Pest von London”, antwortete Lucian, als läge das auf der Hand.  
“Oh. Ja, das war schon ekelig, muss ich wohl bewusst verdrängt haben”, sagte er und zuckte mit den Schultern.  
Kurz sahen sich beide an, dann in den dunklen Tunnel.  
“Eine Taschenlampe wäre jetzt praktisch”, kommentierte Vince und wollte gerade seine Handy heraus holen, aber Lucian winkte ab.  
“Nicht nötig.”  
Mit einem Fingerschnipsen entzündete sich eine kleine Flamme, die knapp über Lucians Handfläche tanzte. Sie war zwar nicht so hell wie eine Taschenlampe, aber hell genug für diese Mission.  
Gemeinsam betraten sie nun die Pyramide, Lucian ging voran und Vince dicht hinter ihm. Die kleine Flamme erhellte den Gang und offenbarte die Wandmalereien.  
Vince staunte nicht schlecht, allerdings nicht nur wegen der Jahrhunderten alten Kunstwerke.  
“Wieso kannst du sowas eigentlich?”, fragte er und deutete auf die Flamme.  
“Ich hab viel Zeit und eine Bücherei”, meinte Lucian und zuckte mit den Schultern. Irgendwie musste man sich ja die Freizeit vertreiben.  
“Natürlich”, sagte Vince, als wäre das die logische Schlussfolgerung aus Lucians Antwort und schüttelte den Kopf. Er hatte noch nie verstehen können, wie Lucian sich so viel mit Büchern beschäftigen konnte oder generell so lernfreudig war. Ihm würden genügend andere Beschäftigungsmöglichkeiten einfallen. Ein Buch zu lesen wäre vermutlich seine letzte Wahl. In angenehmer Stille setzten sie ihre Suche fort.  
Bis auf ihre widerhallenden Schritte im Gang, war das statischen Summen das einzige Geräusch.  
Vorerst.

Je tiefer sie ins Innere der Pyramide vordrangen, desto mehr hatten beide das Gefühl, etwas Flüstern und Fauchen zu hören.  
“Da das vermutlich keine gesprächige Mumie ist, die da flüstert, nehme ich an die Seele redet?”, überlegte Vince. “Und hat sie eine Katze? Irgendetwas faucht hier.”  
“Sehr wahrscheinlich, ja. Nur es ist so leise und undeutlich, ich verstehe nicht, was sie sagt”, antwortete Lucian, als die zwei um eine Ecke gingen.  
Auch hier hingen überall Spinnweben von der Decke und Wandmalereien erzählten Geschichten.  
“Allerdings wird hier mit Sicherheit keine Katze ihr Unwesen treiben. Meine Vermutung ist, dass die Seele langsam korrupt und zum Poltergeist wird. Wir sollten uns beeilen”, setzte er hinterher.  
“Hey, Seele! Wir wollen helfen, aber finden dich nicht”, rief Vince und sah sich um. “Eine Wegbeschreibung wäre ganz cool. Dein Summen ist mittlerweile überall gleich laut.”  
‘Und nach Verwesung riechts hier auch überall’, fügte er in Gedanken hinzu.  
Lucian warf seinem besten Freund über die Schultern einen ‘Glaubst du wirklich, das funktioniert?’-Blick zu und Vince zuckte mit den Schultern.  
“Versuchen kann man es ja. Ich hab keine Lust, ewig hier herum zu irren. Mario Kart wartet und-” Vince hielt inne.  
Nah. Nah.  
Nun blieb auch Lucian stehen.  
“Nah? Geht’s genauer?”, fragte Vince, aber die Seele antwortete nicht mehr.  
“Viel geholfen hat das nun nicht”, stellte Lucian fest. “Aber ich bin überrascht, dass überhaupt eine Antwort kam.”  
“Siehst du? Doch keine so schlechte Idee. Bei der nächsten Kreuzung können wir ja nochmal fragen”, schlug Vince vor. Er hatte neuen Mut geschöpft und Lucian nickte.  
“Einen Versuch ist es wert.”

Tatsächlich gab die Seele noch die ein oder andere Richtungsangabe, bis die beiden Männer letztendlich an einem Raum ankamen. Die kleine Flamme hatte große Mühe, alles zu erleuchten.  
Allerdings war auch das Fauchen lauter geworden, was Grund zur Sorge war.  
Schnell ließen Lucian und Vince ihre Blicke schweifen. Weitere, riesige Malereien schmückten die Wände und mehrere Gräber befanden sich hier. Das Summen erfüllte den ganzen Raum und  
das statische Knistern war so laut wie eh und je. Mittlerweile war es so kalt, dass der Atem der beiden in der Luft zu sehen war und ein bedrückendes Gefühl umhüllte sie.  
Als sie aber ein paar Schritte weiter in den Raum gingen, fanden sie den ziemlich verwesten Körper, der das Gefängnis der Seele war. Zwar war der Anblick nicht sehr schön, aber über die Jahrhunderte  
hatten sie weit aus schlimmeres gesehen und waren nicht mehr sonderlich empfindlich, was die Zustände eines Leichnams anging.  
“Dann will ich mich mal schnell nützlich machen”, sagte Vince und klatschte in die Hände. “Halt du mal schön dein olympisches Feuer fest, ich mach das schnell.”  
Lucian musste grinsen, erwiderte aber nichts. Er zeigte seinem Freund nur kurz einen Daumen hoch, um seine Konzentration nicht zu stören. Seelenbefreiung konnte recht heikel sein.  
Mit einem Fingerschnips materialisierte sich Vince’s Sense in seiner Hand und er ging auf den Körper zu.  
Wenn ein Reaper genügend Übung hatte, konnte er auch mit etwas Magie und zwei Fingern an der Halsschlagader die Seele herausziehen. Allerdings gab es auch hartnäckigere Fälle, oder welche wie  
diesen, in dem die Seele kurz davor stand, die Menschlichkeit zu verlieren. Und da war es effektiver, die altbewährte Methode mit der Sense zu wählen.  
Vince holte aus, und schwang die Sense Richtung Leichnam.  
Normalerweise ging die Sense direkt durch den Körper, wie ein Geist, denn sie schnitt nichts kaputt, und trennte die Seele vom irdischen Körper. Dann würde der Reaper würde über sie urteilen und sie entweder in den Himmel oder die Hölle schicken.  
Allerdings war diese Seele hartnäckiger und wehrte sich, denn ein Teil von ihr wollte nicht mehr gehen.  
Vince stemmte mit aller Kraft dagegen und bemühte sich die unsichtbaren Fäden, die die Seele an ihren Körper banden, zu durchtrennen.  
Die Seele fauchte und summte und kämpfte gegen ihn an.  
“Komm schon, auf ewig als Poltergeist Unfug zu stiften ist doch scheiße”, meinte er, woraufhin die Seele ihn erneut anfauchte.  
“Versuch ihr das Leben nach dem Tod schmackhaft zu machen. Potentiell sieht sie Freunde und Familie wieder. Überzeug sie, dass zu gehen, die einzig richtige Entscheidung ist”, schlug Lucian ruhig vor.  
Ihm war bewusst, wie schwer es sein konnte, eine Seele vom Gehen zu überzeugen, wenn sie zum Poltergeist wurde, aber er hatte Vertrauen in Vince’s Fähigkeiten.  
“Ich geb mein Bestes”, brachte Vince zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen hervor. Während ein Reaper eine Seele einsammelt, steht er im engen Kontakt mit ihr, was bedeutet, dass sie klar miteinander  
kommunizieren können. In diesem Moment, hörte die Seele nur Vince zu.  
“Ich weiß, wir sind spät dran. Und das tut mir aufrichtig leid, ehrlich. Aber es muss noch nicht zu spät sein. Ich möchte dich in dein neues Zuhause bringen, wenn du in der richtigen Abteilung landest, warten  
vielleicht Familie und Freunde auf dich”, erzählte er.  
Es tat ihm wirklich leid und man konnte heraushören, dass er meinte, was er sagte.  
Das Summen wurde leiser.  
“Du hattest doch bestimmt auch ein Haustier, oder? Menschen lieben Haustiere. Das wartet mit Sicherheit auch auf dich”, fügte er hinzu, froh, dass es zu funktionieren schien.  
Das Summen nahm weiter ab und langsam bewegte sich die Sense ein Stück.  
Innerlich feuerte Lucian seinen Freund an. Mehr konnte er gerade nicht tun, aber mehr musste er auch nicht tun. Vince hatte die Lage unter Kontrolle.  
“Und hey, die Ewigkeit umgeben von deinen Liebsten zu verbringen klingt doch auch viel schöner, als irgendwo in den Schatten zu lungern und kleine Kinder zu erschrecken. Oder nicht?”, meinte er sanft.  
Anscheinend stimmte die Seele zu, denn Vince konnte seine Sense das restliche Stück durch den Körper ziehen und sie von ihrem irdischen Gefängnis trennen. Vorsichtig nahm er den kleinen, blauen Lichtball vom  
Sensenblatt in seine Hand. Er schloss die Augen und sah das Leben dieser Seele, dieser Person, wie einen vorgespulten Film vor seinem inneren Auge abspielen..  
Es handelte sich um eine neugierige Hobby Archäologin, die sich hierher verirrt hatte. Der Stein, welcher vor den Eingang gerutscht war, hatte ihr Schicksal besiegelt. Sie hatte bis dahin ein gutes und gerechtes Leben geführt.  
Es war für ihn eindeutig, wo sie nun hin gehörte.

“In den Himmel mit dir”, urteilte er und schickte die Seele genau dahin.  
Prompt hatte sie diese Welt verlassen, hörte das Summen auf, das statische Knistern verschwand und es wurde einige Grad wärmer.  
Erleichtert atmeten beide auf.  
Mit einem weiteren Fingerschnippen ließ Vince seine Sense wieder verschwinden.  
“Gute Arbeit”, sagte Lucian und lächelte ihm bestätigend zu.  
“Ach”, meinte Vince, winkte ab und lächelte zurück. “Danke für den Tipp vorhin.Und nun, da wir das geschafft haben, können uns nun den wichtigen Dingen im Leben widmen.”  
“Videospielen?”, fragte Lucian ungläubig, denn er vermutete, dass Vince auf die unzähligen Runden Mario Kart anspielte.  
“Nein, Dummerchen”, sagte Vince grinsend. “Einen gemütlichen Abend mit meinem besten Freund!” Die Aussage untermalte er damit, dass er seinen Arm um Lucians Schultern legte.  
Mit der Antwort hatte Lucian nicht gerechnet und musste grinsen.  
“Na, dann wollen wir mal keine Zeit verlieren.”  
“Theoretisch haben wir davon genug, aber ich stimme zu. Schnell weg hier. Der Gestank ist nämlich geblieben” , meinte Vince und beide mussten lachen.  
“Wer zuerst zuhause ist, darf die erste Strecke aussuchen!”, rief Vince und war schon verschwunden.

Er tauchte auf seiner Ledercouch in L.A. wieder auf. Wenige Sekunden später war Lucian auch da und begann in der offenen Küche Kaffee zu kochen.  
“Ich such dann mal eine Strecke aus, ja?” neckte Vince und warf einen Blick zu Lucian.  
Dieser lehnte wieder an der Anrichte und wartete auf den Kaffee.  
“Wenn wir mal ehrlich sind, weisst du doch sowieso, dass du gewinnst. Ich spiele hier nur dir zu Liebe mit”, entgegnet er amüsiert.  
“Awww, ich weiß. Aber ich seh dich gern auf Strecken verlieren, die du nicht leiden kannst”, sagte Vince liebevoll ironisch und Lucian rollte mit den Augen, bevor beide lachen mussten.


End file.
